


Autumn Wind

by Xyrehn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), F/F, Good Vibes™️ Only, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Olette, Soft Even Though They Fight A Guy, Strong and Supportive Lesbians, Xehanort Gets Kicked in the Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyrehn/pseuds/Xyrehn
Summary: Kairi and Olette are in love and Olette’s having none of that “Kairi getting killed” nonsense
Relationships: Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, thank you for reading! I’ve never written a fanfiction before so please be nice, and enjoy the story! Many thanks go to the editor of this story my friend LoveNe whose constant support and assistance made the whole thing possible.

* * *

Olette had never fully forgiven herself for letting Kairi get kidnapped right in front of her. Even though she had put up a resistance, even though Kairi had returned not long after to let them all know she was fine and there was nothing to worry about, Olette still wasn’t able to let it go. Kairi was so casual about the whole affair that Olette was starting to think such dangers weren’t new for her, and there would probably be more in her future. This only served to worry Olette even more. The more time Olette spent with Kairi the more she wanted to make sure Kairi would always come back to her safely. And Olette had started spending a lot of time with Kairi, who had been coming to Twilight Town with increasing regularity, eventually reaching the point where she was there almost every day.

Olette knew that there were powers at play that she didn’t understand, and maybe she never would. She even knew that Kairi didn’t exactly belong in Twilight Town, and she didn’t know where Kairi spent most of her day, but she didn’t need to know any of that. All she had to know was that Kairi belonged with her, and Olette could not let anything happen to her again. She had taken up her bat and started to apply herself to training with it, working and learning as much as she could to become strong, like Kairi. Because what use would she be in protecting Kairi if she couldn’t be at least half as strong? It was that line of thinking that made her ask Kairi to help her with training, act as a sparring partner, and make them both stronger. 

One day, Olette was sitting on one of the benches at the edge of the sandlot, staring at the ground as she took a short break in her training. Suddenly, there was a shifting in the air around her, she looked up in curiosity to find a strange swirling oval of light in the air in front of her. It looked eerily similar to the door that strange man—Axel, Kairi had called him—had carried Kairi through that day, and Olette was almost wary of it. but This one, however, was different. This light felt warm and soft and kind; this light felt like Kairi. Olette pushed her reservations away, placed all her faith in the girl she had fallen in love with, and jumped into the portal.

* * *

Kairi breathed slowly and deeply, regaining her concentration and ability to think clearly. She wasn’t sure where she was then, but she knew she needed to stay calm and come up with a plan. She went over the facts she knew: Sora, Axel, Roxas, and the eerily familiar, yet strange new girl were all okay and still fighting. Sora had looked relatively okay, which meant either Riku and the others had finished their battles or were doing fine in their respective fights. And finally, she had just been grabbed by Xemnas and taken…there, wherever “there” was. It was dark and oppressively empty. There was no land or sky or anything. It was just her, alone, in the expansive, infinite darkness. 

She almost wished Olette was there too. No, she didn’t want Olette stuck in a nightmare darkness dimension, but she longed for the other girl’s company. It would ease the emptiness that was pressing down on her chest. She always felt her best while she was with Olette. More than anyone else in all the worlds, Olette made her feel loved and valuable, and she was just great to be around. Kairi really hoped she could spend more time at Twilight Town after Xehanort was finally gone. Would it be against the “World Order” if she moved to the other world? She didn’t know. She didn’t really care.

Kairi kicked herself back into focus. She knew Xehanort still needed her for something, so she figured she’d be thrown back into the fight eventually. She needed to figure out how she could win her fight when it came; she had faith in her friends that they would all win theirs. Kairi was confident in her skills, but she didn’t think she could fight the Master of Darkness all by herself. She didn’t think any of them could. That was the whole point of their bonds right? That they were all much stronger together than apart? Again, she found herself wishing for Olette’s presence, but this time it wasn’t only her love leading her. She always felt safer with Olette beside her, and Olette had been training for months for a chance like this. There was no one else she would rather have fighting by her side. With these thoughts giving her strength, a plan began to form—not in Kairis mind, but in her heart—and she leaned into her heart’s desire to reach out for the other girl, to find her love and warmth and never have to let go. She allowed her heart to broadcast her desire across the worlds, and she waited.

* * *

It couldn’t have been long since Kairi had been captured by Xemnas, but to her it felt like hours. She was so grateful to be plunged back into a world of space and light that she was momentarily distracted from her new predicament. Xehanort was holding her off the edge of a cliff with some powerful and strange magic, but in that second Kairi could only appreciate the beauty of the stars she had taken for granted only minutes before. Her quick analysis of the situation told her that Sora, Riku, and Mickey were at the cliff’s base, but some powerful force of Xehanort’s would keep them from her as long as he needed it to. Most importantly, she couldn’t move her body at all. This new knowledge assured her she’d made the right decision as her heart’s longing, finally escaping the restrictions of her imprisonment, shot outward towards the person she loved most, and she put all her faith in Olette. 

A loud CRACK echoed through the air as Kairi felt the magic keeping her still disappear, and Xehanort felt the devastating blow of an oddly sharp baseball bat making its mark on the back of his head. Olette had jumped through the portal ready for anything, and while her love being magically held over a cliff edge hadn’t been high on her list of expectations, she had wasted no time rushing in to fight. Not with Kairi’s life resting entirely in her hands. But as Kairi started to fall, she worried that she had made the wrong choice. She screamed and ran to the edge, hoping desperately to reach the other girl before it was too late. She fell on her stomach reaching into the air below her, fingertips extended, but not nearly enough as she watched Kairi fall out of her reach. Olette was too distracted and distraught to notice the old man standing behind her, raising his keyblade to eliminate the random child who had amounted to nothing but a hindrance in his grand plan.

Kairi wasn’t at all disturbed by the feeling of plummeting to the ground at high speeds. She wasn’t the least bit distraught by the feeling of all stability instantaneously vanishing and abandoning her to the drop below. She had been ready and prepared for all of that. But the sound of Olette’s screams, the sight of her reaching over the ledge with all that fear and loss and despair in her eyes—that had shaken Kairi to her core. She’d spend the rest of her life in the void of darkness and nothingness if it meant Olette would never have to feel that pain again. She caught sight of Xehanort’s vile form looming over Olette and saw red. Never before had she felt such anger or desperation. She let out a burst of wind magic and launched herself upwards, her hand connecting with Olette’s as she sped past and swung up and around the other girl. All her momentum allowed her to shove her heel directly into Xehanort’s nose in the strongest kick she’d ever landed.

Although overwhelmed by the sheer joy of knowing Kairi wouldn’t be falling to her untimely death, Olette wasted no time getting up and back into the fight. Xehanort was knocked backwards from the harsh impact while Kairi landed gracefully on her feet right next to her, a true picture of beauty and elegance. The other girl was trying to analyze the situation, coming up with the best approach to these circumstances, a way to totally obliterate Xehanort without losing anyone in the process. Olette loved her for that, but she knew that there was only one option. Before Xehanort could even touch the ground she was charging him at full speed. She got the sense that the old man was a lot stronger than he looked, and she knew that if they gave him any time to breathe, it would all be over. As she closed in, her brain caught up with everything that had just happened. She allowed herself a moment of excitement because  _ she knew it _ ! Kairi had been holding out on her. Not only was she strong, beautiful, kind, and amazing, but she also had  _ superpowers _ ! And she could deliver the best kick Olette had ever seen; Hayner was going to be so jealous when he found out. 

Xehanort landed on the ground in front of her and Olette brought her mind back into focus. She could deal with all the new revelations after the fight. In that moment, she needed to make sure this guy could never hurt Kairi again. The man started to stand, but Olette was already there waiting for him. She targeted his legs with her bat, hoping to knock them out from under him, but his strange weapon materialized in his hand. It blocked the strike and gave him somewhat to support himself on as he climbed to his feet. This didn’t put Olette off at all, only making her hit harder and faster. The bat was actually rather lightweight—a weakness made up for by the nails she had put in it. That, combined with her many hours of training, let her swing it like it was made of paper. The old man was strong, but Olette was faster. He could only block so many strikes at once. Olette had even begun to hope she was wearing her enemy down. Sure, he was powerful, but how much stamina could one old man have?

The second Kairi’s feet touched the ground, she was observing and thinking. What were all the variables? What was the key to ensuring their victory? Xehanort was strong—she knew that as a fact—but she was also certain that he had never faced anything like her and Olette before. And as Olette sprinted past her, all of the pieces clicked into place. Olette was the key. Xehanort was a planner and a strategist; he was the master of the game at all times. He knew almost all of the potential outcomes and he knew all the pieces, as well as every move they could possibly make. But Olette was new. Olette wasn’t even a piece at all. In Xehanort’s eyes this insignificant child, who he had never even seen before that day, showed up with no keyblade at all—only some clearly inferior makeshift weapon—and she was  _ attacking  _ him with it. If Lea’s keyblade was a joke, then Olette’s bat was a complete nonentity. And Xehanort was still trying to wrap his mind around what to do about it.

Kairi started running after Olette, carefully watching her fighting patterns and understanding exactly what her plan was: hit hard, hit fast. It was ridiculously simple but still it appeared effective against Xehanort. He still had yet to understand the new girl, but Kairi could see in his eyes that he was starting to. His defense had dropped and he was getting hit more than he blocked. It wasn’t due to lack of stamina; he was putting his energy into deciphering the reason and rhyme behind Olette’s frantic blows. He was looking for a pattern. To her horror, Kairi saw a light of understanding dawn in his eyes. Though she had run as fast, pumping her legs as hard as physically possible, she knew that she wasn’t nearly as fast as Olette, and that she would never get there in time. Olette herself was tunnel visioned on the offensive, so she wouldn’t be able to see the strike coming before it split her in two. Kairi could only think of one way to get there in time and block the strike before it hit Olette and she lost everything. She had been working on a special move, something that would make up for her lack of speed, something that would let her be everywhere at once, something that would let her protect what mattered. She had never been able to do it before, though. Yen Sid and Lea had even told her they weren’t sure it was possible at all. But now she had no choice: she was going to have to try or she would have to watch the girl she loved die for her.

Kairi threw her keyblade with all her might, even manipulating a patch of wind to make sure it sailed true. As it turned in the air and stood in the space between Olette and Xehanort, she closed her eyes, believed in the strength of her love, and teleported to her key and her love. What would have been a fatal blow was successfully blocked. Kairi jumped over Olette’s next swing as the girl attacked what had just been empty space and Xehanort’s side. If Olette had been surprised to learn Kairi had suddenly gained the ability to teleport, she didn’t show it, and instead gave her full focus to the fight. As Kairi landed in a crouch, Olette raised her bat high over her head and swung at Xehanort. Reaching up, Kairi grabbed the other girls hand, and they stood together, two fighting as one. Olette lost none of her intensity. If anything, her swings had only gotten faster and more numerous. Next to her, Kairi fought as strategically as she could, alternating hits with Olette to give Xehanort the least amount of time to react: switching to hit in time with Olette when it was the most powerful; fighting on the defensive when she had to. Kairi had always believed in her ability to fight alone, because she had always had to. But now was different. For the first time in her life, Kairi had someone protecting her and fighting for her as she was protecting and fighting for them. This must be how Sora and Riku felt, or how Lea must have felt with his friends. She’d called herself Lea’s friend, but she knew that—unlike the connection she shares with Olette—it wasn’t just a passing friendship. What they had was different, and it was beautiful.

Olette was in complete shock. First the wind and now teleportation. She was definitely going to have a long talk with her about exactly what phenomenal abilities she’d been kept in the dark about this whole time. But her concentration never wavered. As she fought by Kairi’s side, she felt stronger than she’d ever been before. She’d attacked Xehanort with as much force and speed as she possibly could before, but with Kairi at her side, her strength and stamina felt doubled and she poured her love for the other girl into all of her strikes, giving them all the force of her adoration.

Neither Kairi nor Olette could tell you how long they fought in complete synergy against Xehanort. Sometimes it felt like minutes, others it felt like hours. And as they fought together, tied to each other by the clasp of their hands, they grew closer and closer until the bond that connected them was not through their bodies but through their hearts. The feeling of their hands locked tightly with one another’s broke off as they fought now as two with one heart. No longer were they restricted to the flurry of strikes they had been previously working with. All those limits were shattered.

Without any sign of communication or doubt, the two began their final strike. Through the power of wind magic Olette was pushed backward, feet stable on the ground all the distance. Before Xehanort could process this move, Kairi dealt the hardest blow she’d ever landed, sending him sailing through the air after Olette, who was winding up her own strike in waiting. As Xehanort’s body came barreling towards her, Olette delivered a grand hit with her baseball bat, sending him flying up in the air like the sport her bat was made for. As Xehanort reach the peak of his arc, he was stopped by the wind magic, held still, and suspended in the air much like Kairi had been before. For the final step in their plan, Kairi and Olette made use of the one ability that Yen Sid had been insistent she could accomplish had something not been holding her back from it. And he had been right, for she had never done it before. But now, with their hearts together as one, there was nothing that could ever hold back the power fueled by their heart’s desire. Kairi and Olette, for the first time in both of their lives felt nothing but love, untouchable, unburdened, and free. And together, they flew.

Reaching the point where Xehanort remained suspended, they orbited the man in a sphere, throwing their weapons through the center and teleporting to them at the other side. Constantly spinning, throwing, and teleporting around Xehanort, gaining speed, the two lost track of which was Olette and which was Kairi. The wind magic swirled around them as well building in intensity as they picked up speed, until there was no distinction—just Xehanort and the hurricane of blades and wind. When the speed and intensity reached the point where it could no longer be contained, the hurricane exploded, wind shooting out in harsh gales all around them. As all quieted down, Kairi and Olette were safely carried to the ground on a light breeze and watched as the dark dust that used to be the body of Xehanort was carried away on their faint autumn wind.


	2. Epilogue

The adrenaline that had kept Kairi and Olette going for the past several minutes finally died down. They collapsed in exhaustion, lying next to each other, hand in hand. It finally hit Kairi that they were done. Xehanort was gone, and even if their fight had summoned his stupid thirteenth key, there was no one left to use it. Everything that had gone wrong the day that “storm” hit their island, even events that had gone wrong long before, were all amended. The pain and danger was over, and they hadn’t lost anyone in the process. Not only that, but they had gained more friends along the way. Like Olette. A new perspective lit up inside Kairi as she realized that without all the rough patches, she wouldn’t be lying there, happy and in love. Maybe that made all the pain worth it. Sora and Riku finally reached the top of the cliff. Sora nearly rushed to their side in his excitement, but Riku held his arm out. He knew that they would want to be alone, and he was right.

Kairi and Olette lay their for a long time, content just being in each other‘s presence. There was no need for either of them to talk at that moment. Sharing a life or death encounter and uniting your hearts as one tended to render conversation a little superfluous. They were still there when the sun rose over the horizon. Olette sat up, keeping Kairi’s hand in hers as she looked out over the world. Sure, the whole place was brown and barren, but the sun was rising on a reality where Kairi was free of all her burdens. She would no longer be in danger or restricted, she would be free to live her own life. And Olette would be free to share it with her, not as the girl from another world that Kairi visited sometimes, but as her girlfriend. There was no doubt in either of their minds anymore that that’s what they were. Uniting your hearts will have that effect too. 

It was the sun rising over this reality that prompted Olette to turn to the person she had been in love with for months on end and say, “It’s beautiful.”

Kairi sat up and looked into the eyes of her girlfriend. There was no rush, so she gave herself time to take in the beauty of the daylight that shone in her pretty green eyes. And she said, “I think I prefer the sunset.”


End file.
